


Baby Steps

by EolinDociak



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Gay!Newt, M/M, Multi, Physical Abuse, Romance, Smut, Verbal Abuse, Violence, bisexual!minho, bisexual!thomas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EolinDociak/pseuds/EolinDociak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt's family moves houses, because Newt's father has gotten a promotion at work and it requires moving to the United States. Newt is forced to leave everything he has behind and start a new life in an uknown place, a small town near his father's new workplace. There his life takes unexpected turns. Newt meets Minho and then the rest of the gladers, the members of the community started by teenagers who are either trying to accept their sexuality or trying to help the other teenagers do that. He also meets Thomas, a boy slightly older than him, who is trying to help him explore the unknown aspects of sex: what is his pace, what he is comfortable with, what his preferences are, what brings him pleasure and what turns him off... It's a strange community, there are hardly any relationships in the Glade, everything seems experimental, and yet Newt tries to believe that maybe, just maybe, he would finally accept the fact that he is gay and would finally come out to his parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

 

      I am actually working on my other story and the plot for this one came up to me today, so I decided to just post the story for now and try to write something later, when I have time for that. This story will focus on the struglles with accepting your sexuality and I hope that it won't turn out too bad, because I have never had a problem with mine, so I do not know if I will be able to make  _Baby Steps_  a good story.

      The glade community is a strange community and you will get to know why in the future chapters. I won't focus on each character mentioned in the tags, because it would be too much for me. I have made a basic outline for the developement of Newt and Thomas' relationship and the story is mostly about them, so you will get plently of Newtmas moment and not only that but also more.

      Warnings: I have mentioned rape/non-con, but it won't be actually described that much, at least not the rape scene. There will be propably lots of smut in the future chapters, but I'm not sure yet as I haven't made big plans for  _Baby Steps_ , just the basic outline of Newt and Thomas' relationship, which will lead the events taking place in the story. Also, I do not know how much violence I will put in the story, but keep in mind that violence will appear in the future chapters. Not at the beginning, but somewhere in the middle I think.

      I hope you will like _Baby Steps_ and won't mind moments of other pairings than Newtmas. Just keep in mind that Newtmas is the main pairing and other pairings are just additional and are meant to help with  _Baby Steps_ ' development.

 

      Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year Everyone <3

      Think of this story as a gift for you and please, forgive me my slow updates <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have planned what will happen in the first chapter, but since I have exams in a month I will focus more on studying than writing. It might take some time to write the first chapter, but maybe I will be able to update it in January.


	3. Minho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt felt uneasy with all those eyes glancing at him every now and then, as if they didn't have anything better to do than watch him, so he quickened his pace, bumping into someone as soon as he was taking turn to the right.  
> "Bloody hell!"  
> "What the shuck!"  
> His head collided with the hard floor beneath him as something heavy landed on his chest, the air being forced out of his lungs. He shut his eyes tightly, feeling someone's warm breath ghosting against his skin, as the sudden pain had spread on the back of his head. He could swore that he saw stars, the throbbing drawing out a long moan from his throat, the noise making the stranger move slightly, so they could see whom they had bumped into.

 

      It was only about three months into the school year and yet Newt's father had had to get promoted at work, which meant that their family had to move to the USA. Newt didn't care how much his father earned as long as it was enough to ensure a good life for their family. Besides, his mother also had a job and because of her husband's promotion, she had to give up her job, so they could move to the States without problems. Newt was forced to leave all of his friends behind and he didn't have much of them. He had only few friends, so the news about his father's promotion made him upset. He even tried to argue and make his father change his mind but everything was settled and his tries were furtile. He couldn't do anything, it was too late, he had to do whatever his parents wished and it meant that he had to pack his things up and say goodbye to his friends.

      Now, he was in his new bedroom, which was only a bit bigger than his previous one. The bed was placed in the far corner of his room with a nightstan standing next to it. He had finally gotten his own desk and didn't have to study on the floor or in the kitchen as he used to before. He always preferred to study in his older brother's bedroom though, so there was no need to buy him a desk if he wasn't going to use it. But since his mother had promised to buy him a laptop once they move in their new house, she managed to persuade her hurband to buy a desk as well since she had been saving money for that particular purpose. Newt's old laptop had broken long time ago and she thought that maybe such a present would lighten up his mood, but seeing that it hadn't helped much, she tried to make his bedroom look more inviting than his previous one, which he had redecorated after some events at school.

      The walls of his bedroom were painted blue since his mother told him that the colour was calming and made the room brighter. Newt thought that blue was childish but he hadn't told his mother anything, not wanting to worry her. This was a new start for him, so why should he cry over his previous life if he could make this one much better? Exactly and that's why his mood wasn't as bad as it had been few days ago, when they had just moved in. He was getting used to the new environment and the only thing he still feared was if he would be able to make friends at his new school.

      It wasn't that hard to get used to his new house, to having some new things in his bedroom, to having his room farther away from the bathroom than back in the UK, to living on the first floor instead of the ground floor, to having his older brother's bedroom just on the opposite side of the long corridor... They had a nice kitchen, there was surprisingly more space than in any average kitchen and they didn't need a dinning room anymore. But, despite all of those positive changes, Newt still had doubts if he would be able to make new friends at school, since newcomers had it rather hard. He had seen some of the new students getting bullied and all and he just didn't want to go through all of these problems. As if starting everything from literally nothing wasn't enough.

      Monday came sooner than Newt would like it to and he found himself standing in front of the huge building, which he would call his high school from now on. His brother had dropped him since their mother asked him to drive to the shop and buy some things. Newt didn't care what she forgot, he had just gotten in the car, spend some time talking to Dean, who had tried to raise his spirit, and then they had parted their ways.

      The Glade High School was like any other school, at least there was nothing which could make it stand out from other schools. Newt suspected that it had five storeys and so a lot of students had to attend this high school. Also, the garden was huge and there was a forest on the back of the school and he would have to check it someday.

      Newt headed to the doors and then entered the building, noticing some students who were talking in small or big groups. Lots of windows made the corridors bright and it gave off a nice feeling, calming Newt's nerves a little.

      Not knowing where to go, Newt decided to ask some girl where the headmaster's office was, the girl noticing that he was British instantly, as if it was what truly mattered. She tried to ask him some questions, probably to hear more of his accent and not wanting to get frustrated even more, Newt thanked for the informations and told the girl politely that he had to go, because he didn't want to be late for his first class.

      Newt headed down the corridor the girl had pointed out, his eyes wandering around and scanning his surroundings. He felt uneasy with all those eyes glancing at him every now and then, as if they didn't have anything better to do than watch him, so he quickened his pace, bumping into someone as soon as he was taking turn to the right.

      "Bloody hell!"

      "What the shuck!"

      His head collided with the hard floor beneath him as something heavy landed on his chest, the air being forced out of his lungs. He shut his eyes tightly, feeling someone's warm breath ghosting against his skin, as the sudden pain had spread on the back of his head. He could swore that he saw stars, the throbbing drawing out a long moan from his throat, the noise making the stranger move slightly, so they could see whom they had bumped into.

      "You okay?" The voice belonged to a boy and Newt didn't doubt it. He opened his eyes, wincing at the sudden wave of pain that was caused by the brightness.

      "Bloody hell, next time, watch where you're going." The blond boy snapped, trying to move but something was keeping him glued ti the floor. "Could you get off of me, please? You're heavy."

      "Oh, sorry."

      The guy stood up and extended his hand for Newt to take, helping him to stand up. Scrunching his nose up in pain, Newt massaged the throbbing place, his head lowered.

      "Do you want me to take you to the nurse? You hit your head pretty hard, shank."

      _Shank? Is it even a word?_ Newt thought, but he pushed it to the back of his mind when the throbbing intensified. He just mumbled a quiet yeah, letting the stranger lead him the way.

      "The name's Minho by the way. You must be a new student since I haven't seen you here before." The Asian introduced himself and extended his hand once again, but this time for Newt to shake it.

         "You're right I've just moved here. I'm Newt," he introduced himself and shook the hand.

         "Newt? Such a strange name you've got."

       "I don't like my name, so I go by Newt. And your name is also strange, Minho." Newt tried to pronounce the other boy's name, liking how it sounded. At least it was original.

      "First of all, you got it wrong. You don't pronounce _h_. It's _Minho_ , not Minho. And besides I'm Asian, shank, so my name will seem strange to you," laughed the Asian, stopping in his tracks at some point to open the door to the nurse's office. There a middle-aged woman was sitting at the desk, writing something on the paper.

      The boys stepped into the office, the nurse lifting her head up to check who had walked in, her fringe falling from behind her ear, because of the suddden movement. Her dark eyes immediately fell on Minho and she was going to say something when she realized that she had never seen the other teenager before.

      "What did you do this time, Minho?" She asked after a moment and Newt frowned, getting a hint of suspicion present in her voice.

      "I didn't do anything, really. I just bumped into this shank and we came for some painkillers," explained Minho with a shrug, a small smile grazing his lips.

      "I will check him up to make sure that you really didn't do anything, so you know."

      Newt wanted to know how much time Minho spend at the nurse's office and why she seemed to know him well, but decided against it in the nurse's presence. He just followed the woman's orders, annoyed that she hadn't given him any painkillers yet, rolling his eyes once she finally went to grap some pills after hundreds of questions she asked. Minho had been standing few feet away from the bed Newt was sitting on, amused by the blond male's annoyance. Newt wanted nothing more than to kill him for laughing at him internally.

      "Take those pills, they will help with the pain. You can stay here for a while and sleep if you wish until the pain subsides," instructed the woman, handing the pills and a glass of water to Newt, who accepted them gratefully.

      "I think I'll just go to my classes. I still have to go to the headmaster's office to get my timetable."

      "I see. If anything happens, you know where my office is." The nurse smiled warmly, watching as the blond swallowed the pills with some water before she took the glass from him.

      Minho and Newt said goodbye before they exited the room, heading to the headmaster's office next. Minho offered Newt to take him there since the blond didn't know where to go anymore and after few minutes they were standing in front of the door of the headmaster's office, waiting for a moment for someone to let them in. They knocked on the door for the second time, but nobody answered them, so Newt sat down on the chair.

      "Well, it seems like I'll have to wait for a while. Thank you for your help, you can go if you want," stated Newt, looking at Minho, who was still standing, his eyes scanning the corridors were students were talking and doing other stuff.

      "You know, if you don't like waiting, you can go to the student council's room. Alby would gladly welcome you at our school, shank," suggested Minho, the corner of his lips turning upwards.

      "What the bloody hell is a _shank_? And yes, I'd rather go to that Alby guy than wait for the headmaster to show up if it won't take longer. I don't want to be late for class, it will just bring more attention to me and I hate being the centre of attention." Newt stood up, motioning for Minho to lead the way, then checking his watch. Because of the incident earlier, he had less than ten minutes left and he was one hundred percent sure that he would be late for his first class no matter what.

     Hearing Newt's irritated tone, Minho chuckled, already taking a liking in Newt. The boy was pretty and endearing and the Asian even considered introducing him to his friends. They should get on well with Newt since the boy had beared Minho's presence without getting into an argument with him for so long. And Minho loved testing the patience of the newcomers.

      "Well, _shank_ is a slag. And you will learn its meaning when the right time comes."

      "Whatever." Newt dropped the topic, somehow suspecting that the other teenager wouldn't answer his question anyway. At least he had gotten some sort of an answer, so it wasn't that bad after all.

      They chatted a little during their way to the student council's room, passing by lots of students since it was almost eight and the classes would start in few minutes. Minho had pointed out the restroom in the meantime and Newt took a notice to remember where the restrooms were along with the headmaster's office and the student council's room. When they reached their destination, Minho entered the room without knocking, motioning for Newt to step inside.

      "Do you need special invitation, princess?" Asked Minho in a mocking tone and Newt rolled his eyes, wanting to make a rude comment, but someone had spoken up before he had the chance to open his mouth.

      "How many times do I have to tell you, Minho, that you should knock on the door and then come inside? I swear you have no manners."

      Newt saw a tall boy with a stack of papers in his hands, looking at Minho, who smiled innocently. He was half a head taller than Minho, their builds being similar. The Asian got more muscles, but it didn't make a big difference. The teenager's eyes were brown while Minho's were dark, almost black and also he had brown hair while the Asian's were black and styled upwards at the front.

      "I have more manners than you, shank. You haven't even acknowledged our new friend. Kris, this is Newt, our new student. Newt, this shank here is Kris, the vice president of the student council. I will leave you under his care, since I see that Alby isn't here, so don't miss me too much when I'm gone, will you?" Minho introduced the boys to each other, patting Newt on the shoulder when he was teasing him, before he left the room, not even saying goodbye to Kris, who shook his head.

      Newt heard Kris making some comment about Minho, something between the lines  _what an arrogant kid_ and  _seriously, how that guy managed to make friends with that annoying behaviour of his_ , before the brunette finally acknowledged his presence.

      "Well, Newt, do you want me to give you a tour around the school or you preffer to go to your first class and meet me during lunch break?"

      "I'd rather go to the class now."

     "I see. In that case, I will just give you your timetable and tell you what you need to know during our way to your class. I will also inform the principal that you showed up here, so he won't wonder why you haven't come to him. Let's go." Kris went over to the desk, rummaging through the things in the drowers, then taking out a paper that turned out to be Newt's timetable.

      Handing Newt his timetable, Kris let the blond exit the room first, before he did so himself, taking a quick glance at the paper in Newt's hands to check where his first class was. The bell had aleady ringed few minutes ago, just soon after Minho left them, so Newt was already late for his class. He hoped that the teacher hadn't showed up in the classroom yet and hadn't started the lesson, so the students wouldn't pay that much attention to him. The teenager wasn't even listening to what Kris was telling him, too nervous to pay attention to what was happenign outside his head.

      "Hey, don't worry, kiddo. Everyting will be alright, if anything happensm just come to us and we will solve the problem immediately. Alby will take care of you, he always takes care of new students." Newt hadn't even noticed when they reached their destination, stopping at the wooden door where his new classmates were.

      Newt looked up at Kris with big eyes that held a hint of uncertainty. The moment had come sooner than he expected, those few days passing in the blink of an eye. He wasn't ready to face his new classmates yet, he would probably never be. Even though he was a fresmen, it still didn't help anything as it had already been almost three months into the school year and the students had already formed the groups. He would have to join one since it was too late to form your own group, but  there was a question if any group wanted him to join it. If not, then he would become an outcast and he really didn't want to spend the time at school alone. Even if Minho decided to let him hang out with him during some breaks, it still wouldn't be the same, because most of the time he spent in the classes and having no one willing to sit with you was depressing.

      Smiling at Kris slightly, Newt watched as the older teenager brought his hand to the door and knocked on it, before his hand found the handle and Kris opened the door. Newt followed the taller male into the class, trying not to look down in shame as everyone was staring at him and the classroom became completely silent. He didn't like the feeling, so he tried to ignore it, putting on a brave face while Kris was talking to the teacher, explaining that he broughed him a new student.

      After a minute or so, Kris sent Newt a reassuring smile, trying to raise his spirit, before he exited the classroom. Suddenly the feeling of standing alone in front of his new class was overwhelming as the only person he knew in some way left him. The teacher, a middle-aged man, placed a hand on his shoulder and the blond looked at the man curiously, still not showing how scared he was.

      The introduction was made and Newt was assigned to his sit, the teacher went back to the lesson, sometimes checking up on the blond to see if everything was alright and nobody was bullying him or anything like that.

      Newt had the worst part of the day behind himself and he could breath a sigh of relief. The class went painfully slow but he had managed to survive it somehow. Also, the next class wasn't that bad either and maybe the school wouldn't be that bad as he had thought.

       When the time for the lunch break had came, Newt saw Kris already stading outside his classroom, waiting for him. He asked about Newt's day and the blond answered that it wasn't bad truthfully. Then Kris took Newt for the tour, he had promised him, answering every question the younger had. They had about an hour free, before they had to head for their respective classes, so they made the tour short, so they could go to the canteen and grab something to eat. The building had five storeys, so it took them most of their lunch break to see the whole school and once they were done, they had ten minutes left to for lunch.

      They sat down at the first table, that wasn't occupied by other students, and then pulled their lunches from their backpacks. They chatted a little and while Kris was speaking, Newt's eyes would wander around the canteen, scanning the room and the people in here. He noticed some good looking guys, who either talked to their friends and were busy doing something else, like eating or even studying for the test. Newt already knew that he wasn't attracted to the girls and he tried to turn his eyes away from the handsome boys in his school, but then his eyes fell on a particular student, who was sitting next to none other than Minhom the guy he bumped into the very first thing in the morning.

      Newt scanned the boy, observing how his muscles flexed underneath his skin while he gesticulated with his hands. He was talking to some girl, who was sitting with her back facing Newt, her long hair shining under the sunrays. However, the blond didn't care about her at all, his eyes set on the man whose mouth didn't seem to shut, a beautiful smile grazing his lips. Newt somehow was able to notice the moles scattered on the slightly tanned and perfectly shaped body. Even though the teenager wasn't that muscular, he really met Newt's standards since the blond didn't like it when a male had too much muscle. He preffered lean bodies and not bulky ones.

      The stranger had got short, brown hair and matching chocolate eyes, which were hypnotizing. His whole face seemed flawless and the way he frowned...

       _Oh God, Newt, just stop. You're not gay. Understand? You're not gay!_ Newt thought, turning his eyes away from the brunette. He looked at his sandwich and took a bite of it before anyone could notice his strange behaviour, praying that Kris hadn't noticed anything. It seemed that the latter hadn't seen him staring at some boy for the last few minutes, because he was still speaking about some things regarding the school and this time, Newt listened to his words attentively.

       The lunch break ended with Newt's sandwich being only half-way eaten. Kris saw him to his next class as well but after that, Newt hadn't gotten the chance to see the older male, probably because Kris had showed and told him everything he needed to know and there his role as his guide ended.

      The classes passed rather slowly and despite Newt's tries, or rather his lack of trying, the blond hadn't managed to make any friends in his new class, not really fond on the people. They weren't mean to him or anything, but still none of them had approached him and offered him a helping hand despite the fact that there were thirty students in the class. He had been sitting alone in his classes, but that was okay, because he was getting used to the changes and he would make some new friends tomorrow. Making friends wasn't an easy process and it needed time, so Newt didn't worry that the day had passed as it did. Painfully slow and boring.

      When he was exiting the building, someone had run up to him and placed their hand on his shoulder, scaring him a little. Newt heard a well-known voice of the boy he had met in the beginning of his day and smiled.

      "Hey shank. I see that you've just ended your classes."

      "Hey, Minho," he greeted back the slightly taller man.

      "So, how was your day?" Asked Minho, zipping up his jacket as the wind blowed on his face.

      "Boring, but I've survived without you. And no, I haven't missed you," teased Newt and Minho made a puppy face and whined.

      "Oh man, it hurts."

      "Not my concern," replied Newt, sticking his tongue out, his eyes shining brightly.

      Minho looked at him with an expression of a kicked puppy, before the corners of his lips turned up into a sly smile and with a gleam in his eye. Newt didn't know what was happening in the older male's head, but he suspected that he would rather not know at all.

      "Well, maybe my feelings aren't your concern, but some blond boy checking out my friend definitely is mine, don't you think?"

      "Wha-What are you talking about?" Studdered Newt, feeling as his face heated up. Minho started to laugh and the blond teenager's cheeks' flushed more if it was even possible.

      "Awww, look at yourself. You're so cute when you're flustered, you know that, princess?"

      "Hey! Don't call me princess, you prick!"

      "Ouch. Touché. I like that."

       _What the bloody hell was that?_ Thought Newt, staring at his friend funnily with a frown on his face. At the same time, Minho wrapped his arm around the younger male's shoulder, bringing him closer to his body.

      "You know, princess, it's clear as day that you're gay. You have been checking out guys for the whole lunch break!" Added Minho and Newt's heart started to beat rapidly in his chest. He swore that he could hear its beating and he feared that Minho could hear it too.

      Newt felt as his palms got clammy and so, he wiped them on his jeans, not even daring to look Minho in the eye. He didn't want anyone to know about his dilemma. He wasn't gay...! Well, he was, but he  _couldn't_ be gay! It was just out of the question and it worried Newt that he hadn't felt any kind to attraction to a girl yet, but felt his heart beating faster at the sight of some hot guys.

      Ugh, life wasn't fair!

      Sensing Newt's distress, Minho squeezed his arm as if reassuring him that everything was alright and he didn't mean any harm. Minho was bisexual himself for the God's sake, so why would he judge people who weren't straight? Oh, right, Newt didn't know about Minho's sexuality, so it was just undersandable that the boy panicked. They didn't know each other well, so the blond could get suspicious when he sensed the threat.

      "Hey, shank. Calm down, I won't judge you for who you are. I'm bi, so chill out."

      Hearing Minho's confession, Newt turned his head to look at the older, calming down a little. Even though Minho seemed to love to style his hair, Newt would never guess that the Asian was bisexual. Not in this universe.

      "I wouldn't have guessed that you're bi. How do you know I might be gay?"

      "Well, I know a gay when I see one," stated Minho proudly, looking Newt staight in the eyes. Then he added. "If you have a problem accepting your sexuality I know people who can help you. Actually, we formed some sort of a society and I can introduce you to the people like you if you want. We're like a family and they will be happy to get to know you," offered the Asian with a reassuring smile on his face. Seeing as it was taking Newt some time to think about the offer, he added. "You don't have to give me an answer now. Just come to me once you've made up your mind, okay?"

      "Okay," Agreed Newt, various kind of emotions flooding his heart. He was thankful for Minho, the taller teenager was like a friend to him and they hadn't even known each other longer than few hours.

      "Well, since that's settled, can I ask you where you're heading?" Asked Minho, taking his arm off from Newt's should and putting it in his pocket.

      "Home. I live that way. I don't remember the name of the street, but I know the way home," answered Newt and Minho's smile grew wilder as he was heading in the same direction as Newt.

      They went home home together, talking about different topics like their day at school, what films they liked, what kind of musics they listened to and so on, basically getting to known each other. Newt had learnt that Minho was born in the United States, but his parents were Korean and that he was an only child. Also, in his group of friend, only he was able to eat really spicy food since Korean food was spicy and his mother prepared Korean meals most of the time. Minho even told him about the time his friends were over at his house and had staued for dinner, regretting that as soon as they had tasted the dished his mom prepared. They both were laughing so hard that they had to stop for a while to regain their breath, because the story was so funny. At least he knew that he should never try Korean food no matter what if he didn't want to make a foul out of himself.

      Minho, on the other hand, learnt that Newt's father had gotten promoted at work and so his family had to move here. He also learnt that Newt had an older brother, who was currently eight years older than the blond, but they managed to get on just fine, even better than just fine. The blond didn't like to talk much about himself, so he always changed topic when Minho asked him some questions about his life in Britain, happy that the Asian hadn't noticed that.

      After twenty minutes, Newt and Minho had to part ways, because Minho lived nearer the school than Newt did. They said goodbye and before Newt could walk away, Minho called him, remembering that he hadn't asked the blond for his number. Once the numbers were exchanged, Newt went home, smiling brightly at the though that he had managed to make a friend.

      When he entered his house, his dad was at work and his mother was preparing dinner, asking him how was his day at school as soon as she saw him. Newt told her about Minho, leaving some details out of the story, because he had never told his parents about his sexuality and he still wasn't ready to come out to them. Even his brother didn't know about him being gay and if he gave it a second thought, he came to the conclussion that Dean, his brother, would be the first one he would come out to, since they were pretty close. Some people found it strange that they weren't arguing much, that they were on good terms most of the time, hardly ever fighting. Even if they fighted, one of them would go to the other and apologize and then they both would spend so time with each other to fix everything completely.

      The rest of the day went peacefully and during the night, Newt let his thoughts wander around Minho. Despite their not-so-good encounter at the beginning of the day, they befriended each other quiet easily and somehow Newt didn't think that Minho was so bad after their little talk after the classes. Minho was a good guy, arrogant and full of himself but still a good guy, and maybe he would help him make more friends at school.

      Smiling to himself, Newt closed his eyes and let the darkness engulf him, falling asleep in his warm and comfortable bed.

      Tonight, he could get a well deserved rest.


End file.
